Cognitive computing refers to the development of computer systems modeled after the human brain by teaching computers to think like a human brain.
When a computer is used to process various types of tasks such as image processing, pattern recognition, text recognition, etc, if the computer has no information about which kind of task is processed more than other, algorithms in the computer may have to be accessed in a specific order to process a task until the task is processed with a correct algorithm of the algorithms. However, this may lead wastes of processing resources and time.
If a computer is implemented on idea of the cognitive computing to learn which type of task is most likely processed, the computer may check first an algorithm which is most likely matched to process the task based on a learned result to reduce the taken processing resources and time.
Thus, a system for efficiently teaching the computer which algorithm should be checked at first based on information how frequently each algorithm is used for a given time is needed.